Death and All His Friends
by gizzy24
Summary: This story starts the night that Derek walks in on Mark and Addison. Except Derek and Addison have been married for thirteen years and have a twleve year old daughter and eight year old son. Eventually a Meredith/Derek and Mark/Addison story.


Disclaimer: I do not own _Grey's Anatomy_ or any of its characters. I am in no way affiliated with an Grey's Anatomy or any of its producers or writers.

a/n: I know this has been done before but I felt like I should take a stab at it. Sorry these first couple chapters are a little short. In the future, this will be a Meredith/Derek story and possibly an Addison/Mark.

BTdubs (by the way): Derek and Addison have been married for 13 years in this story.

**Death and All His Friends**

* * *

Chapter One

_Today Has Been Okay_

Derek Shepherd had just finished an incredibly successful craniotomy. This was not rare however, considering he was one of the top brain surgeons in New York City. He had gone back to his office at his practice which he owned privately. He finished up some notes for the day and packed his brief case and left the building. It was late decently late at night, around eleven. He was used to going home late being a surgeon and all. So he got in his BMW and drove home.

He parked his car on the street outside his house, locked the car, and ascended up the stairs. He let himself in and put down his briefcase. Something was not quite right. But Derek did not let this worry him. Derek Shepherd had a successful life – world class surgeon, married to a world class surgeon, with two beautiful children that looked like they belonged on the cover of Polo Ralph Lauren magazine. He figured his two children were fast asleep; after all they were eight and twelve years old.

Even though it was eleven o'clock at night Derek heard noises, he could not quite figure out what they were but they were definitely coming from upstairs. He figured his wife was watching television. He hadn't seen her in a couple days and he was glad to finally be home.

So he went up the stairs, he now could identify the noises. What in God's name was his wife watching on television? Chuckling to himself he walked past their room and opened the door to the room of their twelve eight year old son. Anderson Forbes Maloney Montgomery Shepherd, better known as Andy was fast asleep in his bed. His night light was shining in the corner of his room reveling his blue t-shirt, his delicate face with slight freckles, and his thick red hair that was pushed back as he slept. His closed eyes hid his bright blue eyes. He had his mother's hair color but it was styled like his father's. He was clearly fast asleep. Derek walked over to his bed and ran a hand through his hair and dropped a kiss on his forehead. He walked out of the room and was sure to close the door on his way out.

As Derek walked further down the hall he could still hear the noises coming from the bedroom. He shrugged off the noises and continued down to his daughter's room. He opened the already cracked door and saw his daughter sleeping. Her brunette curls were disheveled upon her mattress covering her 

light face. Her lips were curved up in a slight smile and her eyes were closed. Like her brother, her eyelids were covering her gorgeous blue eyes. Derek walked over to her bed. Unlike her brother, Jacqueline Maloney Forbes Montgomery Shepherd was not a sound sleeper.

"Dad?" Jackie questioned as she opened her eyes.

"Hey Jacks it's me." Derek said running a hand through her thick curls. If it had been the middle of the day, his daughter would have shrugged him off and ignored him at any sign of affection. But in the dark confines of her bedroom, sleepy Jackie Shepherd was too tired to care if she still wanted to be with her dad.

"What time is it?" Jackie asked as she turned over in her bed.

"About 11:15," Derek answered quickly as he glanced at the clock on the bedside table. "Go back to sleep."

"Is Uncle Mark still here?" Jackie asked.

"What?" Derek asked, a red flag shot up in his brain.

"Uncle Mark," Jackie paused to yawn, "he was here earlier, hanging out with mom." Jackie finished as she stretched out.

"I don't know, go back to sleep. I will see you tomorrow morning." Derek said as he kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"I haven't seen you in the morning in a long time. Will you really be here tomorrow?" Jackie asked.

"Yep, I will. I'll make pancakes and your mom will be here. I'm going to bring you and your brother to school." Derek said. "It'll be a good morning."

"Promise?"

"Promise, now go to sleep." Derek replied.

"Love you." Jackie whispered as she drifted back into slumber.

"Love you too. Now get some sleep." Derek walked out of the room and shut the door.

Uncle Mark. Derek's longtime best friend and best man who made an appearance at his wedding thirteen years ago. Mark was over. Derek wondered what those noises really were that were coming from his bedroom. He approached the bedroom door. There were no loud moans but just laughter. Derek put his hand on the stiff door handle and turned it, making a screeching noise. He pushed open the old creaky door.

"Oh my god." Derek yelled flabbergasted at the sight in front of him. "Oh my god! Oh my god!"

* * *

a/n: Well I have the second chapter written, I mean you probably know what's going to happen - you should know what's going to happen. But please review. I want to know how it went. This is my first Grey's fic.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
